New Beginings
by Dominisk
Summary: the world has been saved. yet no one remembers. alone now link must find a new way of life for himself.
1. forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of the characters in the game.

--

The pain.

Link watched as the last of his friends finally left his side. "that's it. Everything will go back to the way it was, and I am the only one who will remember any of it."

The small boy looked around the temple room. The sun shining through the stained glass windows. The room light with multiple colors. The reds reflecting off of the floor while green and blue stained the walls. The one pure source of light resting and reflecting off the master blade. Link sighed as he knew this would be the last time he would see the beauty of this temple. The last time he would hold the master sword in his hands.

"some hero I turned out to be." the young boy turned and began walking toward the entrance to the sacred room. Once out of the room he stood before the three sacred jewels and played the ancient song known to so few. The song of time reverberated through the small temple. Its melody, calming and soothing at the same time, yet Link could not help but feel sad.

He knew this would be the last time this song would be played. That he would be the last one to stand in the presence of the master sword. With his acts he had finished it all. Never again would a hero of time be needed.

He watched as the door began to close itself. He watched as the memories flooded his mind. He watched as the door finished closing and finally shut itself sealing tight. He sat there for a few moments in front of the sacred jewels, letting the loneliness once again claim him.

Fighting off the sadness he knew he still had a few things left to do. Reaching over he grabbed the first of the jewels. The emerald shining brightly in his hands, bathing him with its brilliant green. He remembered the great Deku Tree. A single tear escaping as he whispers "I am sorry."

Using all his might link lifts the jewel high in the air, and brings it crashing down to the ground. The brilliant green shattering against the ground, bursting into hundreds of thousands of pieces.

Link once again looks up at the two remaining Jewels. Turning his back link walks over to the corner of the temple and takes the small broom. Walking over he sweeps the pieces up into a small pile. Once done with this task he puts the broom down on the alter, while removing the ruby.

"I am sorry my brothers." he says as more tears begin to escape there prison. Once again lifting the gem high into the air he calls forth all his strength and shatters the ruby against the floor. The ruby as well shattering into thousands of pieces. Once again removing the broom and sweeping it into a small pile.

Link repeated this process with the blue sapphire however with this one he didn't mind it so much. The members of Zora had always kind of creped him out, Especially there princess Ruto. Man she could jump to conclusions with out his consent, but at least he had somewhere to go back to. He was sure that if no one remembered him that at least she would.

Link swept up the shards of the sapphire into its own small pile. Looking down at the small piles of the three gems he quickly pulled out three empty bottles. He filled each bottle with the shards of the gems.

Putting bottles away he began walking out of the temple, thinking about how this was going to be the last time in such a peaceful place.

The young boy quietly maid his way threw the streets of Hyrule. He ignored the people, who where all staring at him mumbling about his appearance. Link listened to one women in particular as she said "what is one of the dammed children doing in Hyrule?"

He shook his head as he continued walking toward the castle. It seems the fake legends and rumors of the Kokiri still haven't changed. for reasons unknown to link it seems that the Hylian people fear the Kokiri.

Link quickly and quietly maid his way to the castle once there he used his secret entrance to get in to see Zelda.

It was a few moments of waiting here or there for the guards to change or to continue walking down the halls. Eventually though he maid it to Zelda's room. The young girl turned to see Link standing there in front of her.

Her eyes growing big she asked "who are you?"

Link looked down to the ground and said "never again will you have to worry. The deed is done and time is saved. I wanted you to know. Even if you can't remember."

With no more words to the young and confused princess Link simply left the castle the exact same way he had entered.

The time had passed, the beautiful day that was once upon them was quickly changed to night. The streets now clear of people. Link was all that was left.

"reminds me of when Ganon ruled and the streets where full of no one but monsters." the young boy maid his way to the gates. He looked around the closed gate to see a small crate slightly opened. Smiling to himself link opens it more to notice that its empty.

"this will do for tonight. Can't leave till dawn anyway." slowly the small boy climbs into the large crate. Letting sleep take him quickly.

"hay runt what the hell you doing in there?"

The young boy began to open his eyes to the loud yelling going outside of the crate.

"Runt did you hear me I asked you what the hell you where doing in the freaking box?"

Link looked up to the man or more of the angry guard who was looking down on him.

"um I was sleeping, so if you don't mind would you put the top back on so I can go back to sleep?"

"listen you little punk get out of the crate now!"

The guard reached in and grabbed link by the back of his green tunic pulling him with ease out of the crate.

"ok little punk if you run off now and don't come back ill let you go this once. Other wise its to the dungeons with you. Got it?"

Deciding that arguing was useless link simply nodded his head to the guard.

"good now get lost runt." putting link down the guard watches as link makes his way to Hyrule fields just beyond the gate.

The small boy had begun a new trip. First he would deal with the shards of the sacred jewels from there he would try and find a place in this world. Somewhere he would be accepted and maybe even loved.

"ok the first place to go is to the lost woods. Scatter the remains of the emerald. From there I shall visit the Gorons at death mountain. Last of all I will go to the Zora domain. From there I guess ill try and find a place to live the rest of my life. Sounds like a good plane to me."

Link nodded his head as he spoke out loud to himself. He turned left to start his journey to the lost woods. The young boy with nothing more then a few bottles a sling shot and a boomerang headed off to start his journey.

Link walked the whole day in silence, stopping for nothing because he figured the sooner he got this little mission over the sooner he could try and find a new way of life. Though only ten years old he had a strong sense of how to get things done. After all he still had his memories from when he was seventeen years old and saving the world. If that didn't make him more mature then nothing would.

Link traveled hard that day only once did he stop, and even then it was for a short time by the small river not far from the castle to fill his last bottle with water for his trip.

On his travel link couldn't help but think of what would happen when he gets to the lost woods. Would he be allowed to enter Kokiri village. How would Saria act around him? Would she even remember him? No Zelda didn't remember who he was it was highly likely that Saria, wouldn't remember him as well.

Link came out of his thoughts as something light and wet hit his forehead. Looking up the small boy noticed the clouds hanging in the sky. Dark, gray, and gloomy. " great just what I needed after thinking about my past."

Finding the nearest tree link waited for the rain to come.

All through the night the young boy tried his best to sleep however the rain storm was far to noisy. The roaring thunder , the whistling winds, the rain pelting him. Truly one of links more miserable nights that he could remember.

After two hours of trying to sleep the young boy got to his feet. " well no point in trying to sleep here might as well continue my journey." the boy raising his hand to the sky to keep the rain out of his eyes once again set off in the storm.

As he walked link couldn't help but think of the time he spent in Hyrule fields when Ganon controlled the world. There had been times in his journey with Epona that he nor the horse had been able to sleep for at least three days straight. His mind was used to the abuse.

The small boy however was pulled from his thoughts as a lighting bolt hit not more then fifteen feet from him. Realizing that he was in danger he began running through the field avoiding the bolts that came to hit the ground. Left, right, backwards, forward he jumped hoping for dear life that he would not be fried.

"shit this is harder then fighting Ganondorf!' he screamed into the wind.

Hours of his game passed on the open fields stretching as far as the eye could see. Panting hard the young boy kept running for his life. He would be dammed if a stupid thunder storm would be the end of him.

As fast as his feet would carry him he ran toward the lost forest.

It seemed like an eternity of running to him, but finally dawn had come the rain slowing down, as light started to shine through the clouds. A tree on the horizon being fully bathed by a ray of sun that had broken through.

A perfect place to rest for a while. Link thought to himself.

The small boy maid his way to the tree. It took him an hour or so but he had finally come to his destination. Looking around link nodded to himself as the sky's cleared up more. The rain was finally over.

Leaning against the tree link let the fatigue take over him as he drifted off to sleep.

--

AN: hay hope you guys like the beginning of links new Journey. Let me know what you think of my writing and how I can improve it. Ill update sooner if I can get at least one review. Lol thanks.


	2. meetings of new and old

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. 00

--

_"link wake up silly" _

_Link listened as a beautiful voice called out to him. The serine tone of the distinctly female voice brought a new kind of comfort that like had never felt before._

_"Zelda let me rest for a bit longer. You know its not easy to be the greatest hero who has ever lived. I mean just yesterday all the food venders wanted to give me there food for free. It was a kind jester but I don't want them all to starve because of me receiving things for free." _

_"link who is Zelda?" _

_At hearing this link opened his eyes to see a flash of red hair before him suddenly the voice speaks to him once more saying "silly goose." _

_A pleasant sensation comes to links cheek sending a shock through his whole body. Yet his cheek felt extremely wet. _

Once again the sensation hits link this time though it comes with an unpleasant smell to his nose.

Shaking violently link comes to his senses and wakes from his dream.

"Epona don't go harassing people."

Rubbing the sand from his eyes link finally gets a good look at what's around him. To his surprise link sees the young Epona right in front of him. The memories of his greatest companion hitting him hard. Link reaches out and begins to pet his friend of old.

"sir I am so sorry that she is bugging you. "

Looking to the side of Epona link see a beautiful young red haired girl panting.

"its not a problem. Epona is a good horse, kind, gentle, and beautiful. A horse among horses if I do say so myself."

"umm how do you know her name is Epona?"

"you yelled it out while you where running over here. As I recall you said ' Epona don't go harassing people'"

"oh ya sorry. You know its strange she is a nice and gentle horse to only me. She doesn't get along with others very easy, but she seems to like you."

Link stood to look deep into the horse's eyes it was there that he saw the one thing he had hoped for. The horse looked at him with eyes unchanging. Link knew that moment that out of everyone Epona was able to remember there tale of heroics together. That she was able to remember him.

"maybe she likes me because we used to be good friends in another life."

The young girl watched as the boy dressed in green and the horse got along so well together

"umm my name is Malon what's yours?"

Turning from the horse link reaches out his hand to shake Malon's. "you can call me Link."

The energetic little girl took hold of links hand with a big smile.

"you know I can't help but have the feeling that we have meet before."

"Malon, maybe once long ago in another life."

The young girl smiled even more now. "well link maybe we will meet again unfortunately I need to go back home before dad starts to worry about me."

The little girl grabs hold of the rains on Epona and tries to make the horse follow her.

"come one Epona we need to go back home now."

She continues to pull in vain, the horse does not want to leave link on his own.

Link begins to laugh at the girls poor attempt to move the growing animal.

"fear not Epona when I'm done with a few things I'll be sure to come and visit you at the ranch."

The horse lowers its head in defeat as it starts to follow Malon back to the ranch.

"well at least one person in this world remembers the troubles we went through. Thank you Epona you have given me the hope I need to go on." the young boy thought to himself.

As the two passed over the top of the hill and out of view link once again began his trip to the lost woods.

Deciding that he didn't want to waist anymore time the young boy started once again running as fast as his feet could carry him.

"if I don't run into any problems I should make it by night fall if I can keep this pace up." he said to himself.

All day only stopping once for a short drink from his water link maid it to the entrance of the lost woods as the sun was setting.

A small smile crosses links face as he thinks about his friend Saria and Navi.

"halt who dares to enter the lost woods?"

Link looks to the left in a tree by the bridge there sits one of the Kokiri boys with a sling shot ready and aimed at link.

" I am link and I have business with the great Deku Tree. Let me pass."

"sorry but I was told by the one who speaks for the tree to not let anyone pass."

"then bring me the one who speaks for the tree and let me speak to them."

The boy in the tree starts to laugh at links attempts. "you think I am going to leave my post and let you pass? That was a nice try but you better turn around and leave."

Link sighs he didn't want to have to use force but it looks as if he has no other choice. Quickly rolling to the side while drawing his own sling shot link fills it with one of the few Deku nuts he has left.

The boy in the tree seeing link move, lets his own assault go on link however he missed terribly. Reaching into his pocket the boy hears Links voice call out to him "if you don't want to get hurt then I sagest that you get out of the tree and bring me the one who speaks for the Deku."

The boy thinking nothing of links threats jumps from the tree to land on the ledge by the bridge. Quickly he loads another shot.

Link seeing the boy get his sling ready once again, takes this as his declaration of war. So quickly with out emotion link lets his shot fly. It hit's the boys right hand exploding into a bright light. Blinding the young boy and forcing him to drop his sling shot.

Link begins walking toward the blinded boy while saying "ok now will you take me to talk with the one who speaks for the Deku tree?"

The young boy holding his eyes screams out "never I will never bring an outsider into the forest."

As link draws near he notices something flying through the air at him. Quickly with a back flip Link avoids the Deku nut that was aimed at him. With a roll to the left he avoids two more attacks.

Whirling around link lets a Deku nut fly from his sling shot. He then flips backwards one more time and lets another nut fly. As he does this two small boys fall from the trees holding there eyes and yelling in pain.

"you know the trick to the Deku nut is to get the light source close to the opponents eyes. Not to actually hit them. Now will one of you bring me to the one who speaks for the Deku tree."

Link just watches at the three boys scramble on the floor trying to once again gain there eye sight back.

Figuring that they still had some time to get there sight back link heads for the bridge to the lost woods.

"outsider why do you come here to start trouble? What have we done to you?"

Link looks at the bridge to see his old friend Saria standing on the middle of the bridge.

"I have come to give a peace offering to the great Deku Tree. Will you allow me to see him?"

" No. No outsiders are aloud to see the Deku Tree."

Link looked into Saria's eyes while walking up to her. "then allow me to at least go past this bridge so I may give my offering to the woods."

"no outsiders are allowed now please leave us in peace."

"Saria I am asking you to let me pass."

The girl maid no acknowledgement of the boy in front of her. "if you give your offering to me I will see that the Deku Tree gets it."

Nodding Link reaches into his pocket and pulls out the jar filled with the shattered remains of the Emerald.

As Saria's sight fixes on the shards her eyes grow big. She quickly shoves link backwards and yells at him saying "how dare you bring something like that as an offering. Take it with you and never return here again or you will face the wrath of all the Kokiri. Do you understand?"

Link looks at his friend. The only one who had accepted him when he was one of the Kokiri.

Seeing that he would not be able to continue with his plan concerning the emerald link puts the bottle away and begins walking back the way he had come with out words.

As link is some distance away Saria turns back to face the forest and says "Navi did I do the right thing turning Link away?"

The small fairy flies down to be by Saria and says " you are one of the few he can remember him. However he is now needed somewhere else if we acknowledge him, he would stay here and not go to where he is needed. I know it hurts Saria but it must be done."

Turning around one last time Saria watches as link fads into the distance.

--

AN: Yay Chapter two is up. I know I said I wouldn't put it up till I got at least one review but hay I actually love writing this story so far. And its gotten more hits then some of my other stories so I figured that at least someone is reading it. But please it would be really helpful if you guys would leave a review for me even if its to tell me how much you hate my writing or my idea. Anyway thanks again till next chapter.


	3. new offers

Disclaimer- nope don't own Zelda or anyone in it. I wish I did. Its such a great game.

A/N: I know its been a while since I put up any thing but My laptop that I keep all my stories in died on me for no reason. I got it back and found out that something was messed up with the battery. But its all better now. Yay. Anyway on with the story.

--

The night was one of the coldest Link could ever remember. The sky all though crystal clear and beautiful seemed empty. Watching the stars in the night sky maid link feel lost and with out a reason to live.

As Link was losing himself to the new found reasons for depression, a single thought of happiness and hope came to him. The thought of Epona as well as the nice red head Malon came to him. Some how just seeing her smile and the fact that Epona remembers him gave strength to the young boy.

"I can't quite now. I still have two more places to visit." with this new found courage and strength Link quickly hurried himself toward Death Mountain.

"Saria might not remember me but I am sure the Gorons will. After all I am one of there brothers there is no way anyone could forget a brother."

Long and hard did link push himself with this new hope and courage. Though he had not rested since early that morning Link ran his hardest all through the night.

Dawn was braking as Link came to the base of Death mountain. Smiling the young boy was breathing hard. Its true he was fit but to get this far in one night was not an easy feat.

"maybe I will rest before I climb the mountain. That would be good."

Looking around he found a rock that would give plenty of shade as the day wore on. Resting against the cool rock link found himself quickly falling into slumber.

"_link watch out." _

"_wait what's going on?" _

"_link you need to wake up now."_

"_who are you?" _

"_just wake up." _

Hearing a voice yell at him link suddenly wakes. Looking around however he does not see anything in front of him "hmm weird dream."

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Hearing the scream link looks at what is happening on the main road that leads to Hyrule town. Making out a wagon and several people link once again hears the scream.

Getting out from his position the young hero runs over to get a better view of what's going on.

As he comes in closer link can make out different voices. One of them sounding all to familiar to him.

"Stop just leave us alone."

A deep voice responds to the high pitched voice.

"oh are you cute. A little young but still cute."

Making his way link gets closer and now makes out three horse men surrounding a small wagon. On the wagon he sees Malon and another man next to her. The man is looking at the three horse men with eyes that show pure fear.

"Listen Old man. Give us half of your Milk and the girl and we let you live."

The old man in the cart not sure what to do just begins shaking his head.

Laughing the smallest guy in the group says "fine you will have to die then."

Link watches as the man pulls a bow and arrow out. Notching the arrow he aims straight for the old man.

"haha we warned you old man."

The bandit lets lose his arrow aimed for the driver of the wagon. Malon seeing the arrow aimed for her father quickly jumps in the way to try and save him. As she closes her eyes and waits for the arrow to hit her nothing happens. Hearing a loud thump she opens one eye to see how bad her wound must be.

To her surprise she sees no blood. As a matter of fact she is astonished to see that the arrow isn't even in her. Looking ahead she see Green and Blond shining in the morning sun. on his left arm a wooden shield with an arrow sticking out of it. In his right hand a short sword just the perfect size for him.

In a deep tone sounding like a fully mature adult link says "if you want trouble you three have just found yourselves in a world of it. You only get this one chance to leave. Take it or not."

Laughing the one who just let lose the arrow tells link "boy you are going to get hurt if you think you can stop us. Boys."

The other two spread out a bit then pull bows and arrows of there own. The third one also pulls a new arrow and all three aim at link. The leader speaks once again saying "ok boy you had your chance to play Hero now get lost or we will kill you."

Link smiles then says "do you think you can stop me?"

Getting angry the leader yells "let him have it boys." all three let lose there arrows all at once.

Seeing this Malon lets out a scream of fear as she quickly covers her eyes the sounds hit her as she listens to three clanks followed by several high pitched yells of pain.

Fearful of what she might see Malon slowly opens her eyes in front of her the grass has blood stains on it turning to face her right she sees a trail of blood on the road. Turning to her left she fears to see the boys body lying there dead. However to her amazement he stands there on the back of the wagon perfectly unharmed. Looking down closer to the wagon wheels she see the three arrows that where shot at him.

Turning link now has a smile on his face as he says "you two ok? Sorry it took me longer to help you then it should have."

She watches this man in green as he jumps from the back of the wagon to the side of it on the road. Smiling he walks over to look at the two who are there. Once link is lined up with the front seats Malon jumps from where she is.

Being surprised link wasn't ready to catch the young red haired girl as she landed on top of him letting out cries of thankfulness.

"thank you thank you, thank you so much link. You saved me and dad. How could we ever thank you enough."

Trying his hardest to breath the young boy barely manages to say "if you … wouldn't… mind letting me breath."

Realizing that she must be chocking him she quickly lets go. Smiling now she asks him "I know Link why don't you come with me and my father. We are delivering Milk to the castle. You can be our body guard and in return we will get you dinner and a place to stay if you need it."

Turning his head Link looks back to death mountain as he contemplates his new offer. "well I could always go with them and continue what I am doing later. No I can't do that. I need to complete this now so I can have a new life. I need to make sure that no one can ever get to the master blade or the Tri Force ever again."

Finally making up his mind Link looks at Malon and tells her "I am sorry Malon but I need to get some things done. I thank you for your offer but I have a lot to do."

Looking away she puts on a sad face then says "well for saving us if you ever need something come to Lon Lon ranch and we will help you. Does that sound fair?"

"thank you Malon I'll be sure to remember that when I need help."

Smiling she give Link a quick peck on the cheek then runs over to get back up on the wagon as her father begins moving out.

Link watches in an absolute stupor as the wagon disappears into the distance.

"I guess I have somewhere to go when this is all done after all."

Shaking his head he smiles then says "no I don't want my welcome with them to disappear. I will find another way of life." turning the boy begins his trip up death mountain.

Traveling for a few hours link finally makes it to the village just before the trail that leads to the Gorons.

Coming in he smiles as he says quietly to himself "just like the first time I ever came here. Desolate. Not many people when compared to Hyrule square."

Walking he makes his way to the gates that are once again guarded by a knight. Smiling to the knight link says "sir I need to pass."

"kid no one gets by unless they have royal decree."

Smiling to himself Link pulls out Zelda's letter and shows it to the knight he then says "but I do see its right here."

Taking the letter from Link the knight looks at it then tears it to peaces dropping it in the wind he then tells link "not any more you don't"

Getting angry link says "why did you just do that?"

"do what?"

Finally seeing there was no reasoning with the knight link walks a little ways off he then turns and runs at the knight.

Seeing the boy run at him he quickly prepares to catch Link as he yells out "boy don't be stupid."

Seeing the knight in a ready stance to catch him link rolls under him at the last second. Using his momentum from the roll he quickly acts like a spring and launches himself up to grab the gate. He is now more then half way over when he hears the whistle being blown.

That sound is all to familiar as the memories of be being thrown out of the castle on many differ times cross his mind.

As link was just about over he thought to himself "to slow I am home free."

Just as he was about to jump from the top of the gate he feels a strong hand grasp his foot. Link laughs on the inside as he thinks even with this they can't stop him.

Oh how wrong he proved to be. The hand was strong that was for sure. It felt like it was crushing his ankle as he tried to jump it still held on to him.

The last thing link can remember before passing out was the ground and Fence quickly coming at his face.

--

My poor attempt at a cliff hanger I guess you could say.


	4. bed time storys

Disclaimer- I do not own Zelda.

--

_Link laid there the sun glistening off his brilliant golden blond hair. The warmth of the sun making it nice yet the cool breeze washing over him to make sure he didn't get to hot. The comfort of the grass was like no bed he had ever had. It was nicer and just felt so right. The sound of stream near by making the mood one of total peace and tranquility. _

"_this is what I fought for. This is exactly what I wanted to protect." _

_A soft hand came to rest on links forehead as a gentle sweet sounding voice came to occupy his ears. _

"_is this the only thing you wanted to protect?" _

_Letting his face contort into a smile as the soft touch of the hand worked its way through his hair Link replied "oh curse not. I fought to save everyone as well so that they to could know peace and comfort like this." _

_He listened contently as the gentle voice just giggled at his answer. Her voice came to him once more saying "why not for yourself?"_

"_because until I found you I was miserable. I had no where to turn or go. Zelda you are the only one who would accept me." _

_As he said those words the hand left its place on his head and the voice sounded sad as she spoke once again. _

"_link I don't understand who is Zelda?" _

_Once again link opens his eyes to try and see who is beside him. When he does he only gets the glimpse of red yet this time there where a pair of soft beautiful loving sapphire Blue eyes. As well. _

"what the heck why do I keep dreaming of her?"

"well boy it looks like you are still alive I thought you where going to die for sure there for a while."

Turning to face the direction of the sound Link sees an older man in the corner of what seems to be a small room. The man had a golden hair much like Link only most of it had started turning gray. He had a short beard that was mostly gray as well. Wondering where he is link asks "excuse me sir but can you tell me where I am and who you are?"

Smiling the man gets close to Link then says "my name is Dias, I am a traveling Medicine man. I also sell masks on the side for a little extra income. Right now we are about half a days ride from Hyrule castle in my wagon. I found you on the road by death mountain you had a big gash in your forehead. Does that answer all your questions young lad?"

Looking around more and feeling the bandages on his head link says "yes sir it does. I need to thank you for saving me."

Smiling the old man says "well if you really wish to thank me then I have a favor to ask."

"yes go head."

"at least tell me your name young lad."

Smiling to the old man link tells him "my name is Link."

" ah I see. Very interesting name if I do say so myself. Tell me Link why was a boy your age out by death mountain all alone?"

Smiling Link tells him "it's a long story sir."

The old man lets out a laugh as he reaches over for two steaming cups. He then hands one out to link while he says "come lad we have all the time in the world to get to know each other, and I do so much like long stories."

"well sir I don't know if you would believe me if I told you my whole story."

Smiling the old man says "the more exaggerated it is the better. that's what makes stories so much fun to tell boy. Come I want to hear your whole story."

Taking a sip of the drink Link thinks of where to begin finally he starts "well Dais it all began when I was really, really small. You see all I can remember is that almost all my life I have been alone. I lived in the Kokiri forest however unlike the other children I never had a fairy. One day however a young Girl named Saria decided to befriend me. To tell you the truth I was happy she did. We got along yet the nights still seemed lonely and cold, but that too soon changed. I finally got my own fairy named Navi. She was spunky but fun. When she came to me she told me that I needed to talk to the great Deku tree guardian spirit of the forest. So we did. Me and Navi went to go and talk to him. As we talked to him he told me that a weird man had come to the forest seeking the Kokiri Emerald. He then told me that because he refused to give it to that man he cast en evil spell on him. The Deku asked me if I would help him lift the spell. Me and Navi worked together learning how to use the sword along our way and we finally managed to find what was making him sick. The spell turned out to be a monster spider. We fought long and hard but managed to kill the thing. As we came out of the Deku tree we talked a bit more with him before he died."

After telling this part of the story Link watched Dias for a reaction of any kind. Nodding as he took a sip Dias asked "is that it?"

"no sir its not."

Smiling Dias motions for Link to go on. Taking the hint link continues. " well before he died the great Deku tree told me to go and seek out Princess Zelda and that she would be able to help me. So doing as I was told I went to find Zelda. I got to the castle but couldn't get in it was a lot of trouble. However I meet a girl who was waiting for her father. Her name was Malon. As I found her dad and told him she was waiting for him I managed to find a secret path into the castle. Using this secret I managed to get to princess Zelda. Once I meet her, she told me of her dream about how a boy from the forest with an emerald would come to save Hyrule from an evil man. At first I kind of just thought this was nonsense but then she showed me the evil man she spoke of. His name was Ganondorf. He was one evil looking dud. So I decided to play along with Zelda and help her. She told me I had to get two more spirit stones. The ruby from the Gorons and the sapphire from the Zora. She then gave me a letter to go to death mountain to get the ruby of the Gorons."

Stopping Link took a sip of his hot drink. As he did so Dias spoke saying "so that's why you where at death mountain?"

Link shakes his head then says "no I told you this was going to be a really long story. If I ended it there we wouldn't even be half way through it."

"oh my apologies please continue."

Nodding link then says "ok so I went and got to the Gorons and to get the ruby I had to help them beat a really mean thing that was brought to them by an evil dud once again. The things name was Dadango. He was basically a giant fire breathing lizard. Well after that the Gorons maid me an honorary member or I guess you could say one of there brothers. From there I returned to Zelda with the ruby. She told me next I must get the sapphire from the Zora's so I headed out learning a song from Zelda. She said the song would allow me to get into the Zora domain. Once I got in I found out that there god or the one they reverie as a god had a curse put on him as well. However because of the curs he ended up eating there princess Ruto. I went saved her and there god. I then asked her for the Sapphire. She told me that she is to only give it to the one she is to marry. It was really bothersome. But I was like ok what ever once I get this for Zelda everything will be over so it wont matter. As I returned to the castle Zelda and her care taker where ridding a horse quickly away she through something at me as she passed but it landed in the moat. I was a bit angry at that. I mean I just got done swimming in the Zora domain. Now I have to go swimming again to get what ever it was I needed. As I turned the evil man looked at me and ran off after her. So I was like ok what ever. I ran jumped into the moat and dived a few times. I finally got what she thrown. It was an ocarina attached to it was a note. It said go to the temple of time play the ocarina while the three stones are placed before the door. Link you must get the Tri Force before Ganondorf does. I did as the note said and well the door of time opened up to me. Inside was nothing more then a sword. As I got closer to the sword I heard a whisper in my ear. It told me to take the blade in hand and become a man. So I did. Little did I know it would change my world. As I took the sword something happened. I was put to sleep for seven years. When I woke there was nothing but a destroyed land. To make this long story short I found out I needed help from 8 sages in order to get to Ganondorf's tower to stop him. I went fought all his minions got a horse and in the end beat Ganon. As I returned the sword to its rightful resting place I ended up coming back in time. I stood before the door and closed it from there I decided that it would be best if no one could once again enter the temple. So I shattered the stones and now I am trying to return them to special places where no one can find them. The ruby I was going to try and destroy in the fires of death mountain but the guards wont let me up. In fact they are the ones who did this to me."

Old man Dias nodded then smiled he then said "you know a story like that is one that is impossible to make up. For some reason I cant help but believe you link. However I can tell you that the only safe place for the shards are to remain with you for the rest of your life."

Link smiled and said "how can you believe my story so well? Others have forgotten that it has even happened."

Dias smiled then said "well I too have a long story much like yours. However mien can wait for tomorrow. You need to rest young one."

Nodding link handed back the steaming cup as he crawled back into the bed. Dias smiled as link quickly fell asleep.

Once link was asleep Dias put his left hand to links forehead, as he did a triangle maid up of three smaller triangles started to glow on his hand. the bottom left piece however gave off much more light then the other two pieces.

"how cruel of the Goddesses to give one so young such a fate. Link I hope that you will find your way in life. Find the peace that I was never able to."

The man stayed by links side the rest of the night.

--

A/N: well here is an extra chapter. Not sure if it came out the way I wanted it to but I am happy with it. Leave reviews to let me know what you think. Thanks.


	5. begining the new life

Disclaimer- I's do's not's own's ZELDA.

--

_The ground underneath him was soft however his head rested on something much softer. Something soft and silky keeps brushing his cheek in a erythematic motion. However instead of being annoying it was rather pleasing. _

_Hearing the soft breathing of another helped to bring a calm over him. This moment was as peaceful as many others. _

"_such a beautiful day. I wish times like this can last forever." _

"_well Link thanks to you they can and will last forever." _

_Smiling once again he says "it wont last forever. Someone else will come to threaten our peace once more. _

"_Link you know that I will always wait for you. That I will be here when you need me." _

_Keeping his eyes closed Link didn't want this to end. "finally after so long of searching I have found a place I belong. A place where I can live my own life. This is my New Beginning." _

_The gentle feminine voice comes to him once again as she giggles at his words. Leaning over she lets her long hari fall onto link's face to tickle his nose as she whispers in his ear "my love. You have always belonged here with me. I was just waiting for you to realize it." _

_Opening his eyes he could see beautiful Sapphire blue eyes staring into his Dark sea blue. Leaning up he is about to give the beautiful girl in front of him a kiss a loud noise was heard not to far from them. _

Jumping to his feet link sees Dias as he is coming into the wagon. Looking around he asks "was it just a dream now?"

Smiling Old man Dias comes over and sits down next to the bed then says "I take it that your feeling much better if your able to get up."

"ya thank you so much for helping me. I don't know how I can thank you."

Nodding the old man reaches over grabbing a two steaming cups from the counter top next to the bed. He then holds one out to link and says "Drink this its good for you. It will help heal the wounds faster. it's the same stuff I gave you yesterday."

"Dias isn't this some of the medicine you make and sell?"

Nodding the old man says "yes and no. this particular blend I keep to myself. It has the benefits of healing small wounds getting rid of fatigue and prolonging your life however the draw back is it makes your hair turn gray quickly."

Link looked at the cup then back to the old man sitting in front of him, a look of disbelief and fear on his face.

Dias bursts out laughing as he sees links worried face he then says "I was joking Link. It has the benefits but more times then not most people don't like the taste of the drink. I on the other hand rather like it."

Link nods his head while saying "ya it does taste kind of bitter at first but as you hold it in your mouth it seems to become sweet. Much like honey tastes. Yes from a bitter berry to sweet as honey. I do say I like it to."

Smiling Dias says "well last night while you slept I took the liberty to take us toward the Zora Domains. However they wont let us in."

Link looked at him then said "Dias why would you help me?"

Nodding Dias takes a sip from his cup and says "I guess you could say as a thank you for such a great story last night. However they wont let anyone near. Not even those sent by the king. Well I told them I was sent by the king and they said it doesn't matter. I even asked about Princess Ruto and her betrothed they said it was not the business of a Hyliean."

Link let his face show a full loss of hope. Seeing this Dias said "link if you truly want to keep the shards out of the hands of Evil you will have to do what I am doing."

Looking at Dias link gets a look of confusion. Seeing the boys questioning look Dias continues and says "it has to do with my story and back ground. it's a rather long story do you wish to hear it?"

Nodding link smiles and says "we have all the time in the world."

Seeing this Dias makes himself more comfortable on the bed and says "to understand my story I must start back toward the beginning of time. As I am sure you know Hyrule was maid by the three Goddesses. The Goddess of wisdom. The Goddess of power. Then last of all the Goddess of Courage. The three goddesses slaved day in and day out to make this world we live in possible. After they finished the land, the sky and the seas the three spoke to each other about what to do next. It was then proposed by the Goddess of Courage that each of them make something to live by there side. So the three separated for three days each trying different things to show to there sisters. When the three days where up the goddesses once again got to gether. The Goddess of Wisdom was the first to show what she had maid. As it had turned out she had maid many things in those three days. On the first day she had maid the fish to fill the sea. On the second day she had maid birds to fill the sky. On the last day before the meeting she had maid animals to cover the land. The other two where both impressed. The goddess of courage was the next one to go. On the first day she had maid the Zora people to rule the sea. On the second day she had maid the Gorons to roll through the mountains because that was the closest she could get to the sky. On the last day she had maid the Hylian and Kokiri people to control the plans and forests. Both the goddess of wisdom and the Goddess of power where impressed. Finally it came time for the goddess of power to show what she had maid."

Link listened intently to Dias's story, because the old man gave such a good voice acting as well as movements with his hands.

Dias continued " she brought forth a single being. On the first day she slaved away making him look perfect. On the second day she slaved away at bringing him to life. On the third day she slaved away at giving him power. He was to guard all. He was her guardian of the sea. He was her guardian of the sky. He was her guardian of the lands. He was to obey the demands of others yet be able to protect all of them. He was her work of perfection. She had called him the Fierce Deity. The other two thought it was rather lacking yet they commended her on trying. Over time however the fierce Deity proved himself. When everything was established Oni or demons from the void, before the land was created decided they didn't like what the goddesses have done they tried to destroy it all. One after another monsters like Majora came to attack. One after the other Fierce Deity beat them all back. With each win he became stronger and stronger soon he was strong enough to just stand there and scare away any of the monsters. However with this strength the others he was protecting had become scared of him as well. His Nick name quickly became The Oni. After a while he no longer became needed because just the mentioning of his name scared away the demons."

Dias stopped for this information to sink in. he waited as link sat there sipping the cup he was given. After a few moments of silence link asks "is that it?"

Shaking his head Dias says "no its not. I was just making sure you where paying attention to my story."

Nodding link gives him the cue to continue his story.

Taking in a deep breath Diaz continues. "well after so long of horrible treatment the Fierce Deity decided to turn on the ones he was supposed to be protecting. In short he went on a rampage and killed many people and things. The goddesses tried there hardest to stop him on there own but his power had become even to much for them. This is when the Tri Force comes into play. The goddesses gave the ultimate power to three they thought they could trust. The piece of wisdom went to one, the piece of courage went to another and the piece of power went to the last. The three traveled together to hunt down The Oni. It was a long journey but the three managed to stop him by sealing him away in a mask. Through the ages the mask has been handed down in my family to keep guard over it. Kind of like the shards that you have now."

Link nodded as he kind of understood what Dias was talking about.

Seeing link become quiet Dias asks "so Link now that you know you cant get rid of the shards what do you plan on doing with your new found life?"

"well I thought about going to Lon Lon Ranch but if I have the shards with me I don't want to put them in danger. I guess I don't know what I will do after all."

Dias smiled then said "I had hoped you would say that. Because I am getting old now and I need some help from time to time. I was wondering if you would become like my assistant. That way I can help you keep watch over the shards and you can help me keep watch over the mask. I guess you could say we would become partners in crime."

"Dias are you sure you want me around? Most people don't tend to like me very much. I mean I am not accepted by the Kokiri because I am not one of them. And the people of Hyrule look down on me because I looked like one. Besides I know nothing of herbs and medicine. I know even less of masks."

Dias smiled at the young boy before him then said "there is plenty of time to learn the ins and outs. I have a feeling that you will pick it up quickly. As for the masks all you really have to do is tell them that it would be very nice on them or be good for there party. I am sure that after a while you will be able to sell more then even I can. You just have that charm about you. However we do need to do something about your look. I know I have just the thing for you."

Getting up from his spot on the bed Dias went to a box in the corner of the small room opening it up he pulled out cloths much like what link had on already the only difference between then was this one was colored blue instead of green.

He holds it up to link and says "this should be your size I think. Here try it on and if it fits its now yours."

Dias gives the cloths to link and disappears.

Trying on his new cloths link finds to his surprise that they fit even better then his green tunic. He also notices that the tunic is maid of slightly heavier material. The cloth though it was heavier felt much smoother to the skin. In all Link agreed that this tunic was much more comfortable then his old one.

A knock came to the door. Link knowing who it was called out saying "ya I am done and it fits perfectly."

"good well get some sleep link tomorrow I will show you the beginnings of being an Herbalist."

--

Not much to say right now, except "thanks for reading."

I had to make a few changes. i realized i got Malons Eye color wrong and for this I apologize to my readers. i hope in the futur i wont make such stupid mistakes i hope you all can forgive me. i think i changed the only two spots where i menchend her eye color. they are a sapphire blue and not a dark brown. uh. so thanks guys for sticking with me even though i am messing everything up.


	6. finding a way

Disclaimer- I do not own Zelda. If I did then Malon and Link would be together in each and every single one.

--

_The cool night breeze blew gently across his face and through his hair. The calm it gave off was one that was truly needed and wanted. The starry night sky gave very little lighting as there was no moon. _

_Gentle hands found there way around his waist as a fragile frame rested against his back. Her voice full of sorrow and quivering with fear. "Link please don't go. You have already saved Hyrule so many times. Let someone else save Hyrule for once. Why must it be you?" _

_Lifting his hands he takes hers and holds them tight. His voice gentle and calm. Quietly he says "If I do not go then this land will be lost once again. I do it to protect the people. I do it to serve my country, but most of all I do it so I can Protect you." _

_He can feel her tears as they come through his red tunic. He closes his eyes as he turns around and holds her tight to him. Her voice now shaking more then ever she says to him "link every time you go I fear you won't come back to me. Every time you go and do come back you seem to lose more of yourself. I can't stand losing you." _

"_my love, fear not, for not even death will stop me from coming back to you. Nothing in this world will stop me so long as I do it for you. However I must go." _

_Her arms wrap around him tight. She fears losing him more then her own life. She asks "tonight link. At least spend the night with me. Promise me you wont leave until the new day."_

_Kissing her forehead gently he says "this is one promise I can not keep. If I do not go now then all might be lost before I make it."_

_Lifting her head up she kisses him then asks "at least an hour link. Please just give me an hour with you." _

_Lifting his head to the starry sky he listens as the wind blows by the two of them through the grass. He hears to crickets play there tune of longing and love. The sound of the gentle stream next to them. It was as if the goddesses wished to curse him. He knew deep down the longer he waited to leave the more trouble he would have. Yet his heart shouted that he should not leave her side. _

"_I can wait that long, for you my love, I will." _

_The two laid down in the soft grass by the gentle stream. into her starry sapphire blue eyes he stared. Her hair, though there was not much light, seemed to glow its brilliant red. Her soft smooth skin seemed to glow as she watched him. The touch of her lips so soft and tender, so warm and sweet. _

_The hour passed in only a few seconds to him. Not sure of what happened he was standing there watching her as tears fell from her eyes gently she put his hat back on and lifted his sword to give it to him. The only words she could say "return to me my soldier." _

_He smiled as he looked at her beautiful, small figure in the little light they had. A tear from his left eye fell as he told her "come hell or high water nothing will stop me from returning to you. That is my solemn oath to you my love." _

_With no more Link turned walking to the horse that stood not far from them. Getting on with out another look back to her he called "come Epona let us ride like the wind." off the two ran. _

_Watching him ride away she falls to her knees with heart felt sobs and tears lining her perfect features. _

"_Link I will wait for you. For as long as it takes I will wait for you." _

"link its time to get up sleepy head."

Link woke to a hard shaking and a loud voice. In a groggy tone he asked "who is it and what do you want?"

"well boy it seems like you have taken a liking to my bed. Come we must begin your training for later today we will start selling in Hyrule."

Link looked up to see the scruffy old me he has come to call a friend. Smiling the boy asks "if I have sleeping on your bed then where have you been sleeping?"

Smiling the old man says "me I have been sleeping here and there. No need to worry the bed is yours if you want it. However its time to get up. Once your ready I want you to follow me."

Getting out of the wagon link was meet with a dark clear sky. Looking around he sees Dias walking over to the rather large stream that feeds the moat to Hyrule castle just a mile or so down the way.

"Dias what are we doing here?"

Not answering he just motions for link to follow him.

Once link is by his side Dias speaks to him and says "first of all its about an hour or so till sun up. Secondly the first thing you need to know about being a Medicine dealer is good hygiene. One must always be clean if they wish to make a good impression on others. You my friend haven't had a bath in a few days." reaching over he quickly pushes link into the water they are by. Smiling as link comes back up for air he yells once more "link catch this."

Dias throws a yellow bar at link. To Dias's surprise link catches the bar and asks "you could have told me to remove my close first man."

"no because they have been in the box for so long that they need to be washed. So I figured we would kill two birds with one stone."

"Dias why not do this later when the sun is high in the sky?"

Smiling he says to link "well first of all you will be busy with me as I teach you the basics. Secondly wouldn't it be bothersome if you where here trying to take a bath and a bunch of cute hylian girls where here for fun?"

Link gives the old man a questioning look but before he can say anything Dias tells him "trust me as an old man you learn quickly where all the cute girls go to have fun and spend there time. Before you start calling me a pervert I want you to know this. I am not a pervert I am a student of natural Human behavior."

"hay isn't that just saying I am a pervert in a nice way with more words?"

Dias looks at link then kicks some of the dirt onto link who is still in the water while saying "you missed a spot boy."

Link just shakes his head as he finishes up what he is doing and gets out of the water with Dias's help.

"ok where do we begin Dias?"

Smiling the old man says "well first we start with the basics. Like some of the easy to make cold remedies and beauty potions. Women love when I come to town because they stock up on that stuff like no tomorrow. I think that's my biggest money maker. The second would be medicines used for farm animals. But I usually go to lonlon ranch to sell those. Anyway I will begin by telling you the ones that help clear up the face getting rid of blemishes and Acne. The first and best one in my Opinion is an herb called Burdock this one is a traditional detoxifier and blood cleanser. It clears the pours of bad oils thus keeping acne down. There are two ways to use it. The first is by combining it with Red Clover into a cream. With the red clover it makes it safe to use on children and older people. The other way to use it is in a tonic mixed with Red root. Doing it this way is good for the blood. What it does is rids the body of excess heat and assists in excess waist removal. By doing this the skin gets a natural glow to it. This tonic is one of my best sellers. that's why it costs to much. Not to mention that Red root is getting harder and harder to find. However what most don't know is that boiling it down all the roots vitamins and abilities go into the water. So instead of only being able to make a few small containers with one root I can make at least ten. Though it is not quite as powerful as if I used just the roots. However it gets the job done and most people don't really see the difference in it. Red root is one of the few roots that actually do this."

Link listened intently on all that Dias had to say. The two sat and talked about different herbs and remedies until the sun was high in the sky. Hearing a noise link turns to see that the spot he had taken his so called bath this morning was full of young cute girls all in swimsuits. Starting to lose himself to the wonderful site before them a voice comes to him saying "and you say I am the pervert."

"hay old man I wasn't staring. Just studding that's all."

"isn't it the same thing link?"

Standing up link starts walking back to the wagon as he says "don't we have selling to do?"

"why yes lad I believe we do. Ok Link do you think you got the hang of the basics?"

Turning to look at Dias link smiles and says "I am a quick learner and I remember things well."

"ok lets get going."

The two walked for a short while when they finally maid it to the wagon. Link looked at in amazement it was at least twice as big as a normal wagon was with two doors going into it. It was also being pulled by two horses larger then anything link had ever seen. Its true Epona was a big horse when she was full grown but these two put even her to shame. On the side of the wagon Link saw a window that was big enough for two many people to talk to.

Dias smiles and says "it took me ten years to make this beauty. She is my life. I have one half of it that is my small room and kitchen the other half I keep all my medicine and masks to sell."

Link looks at the Dias and asks "you maid this thing?"

Nodding Dias tells him "I maid it with my heart and soul my friend. I spent over ten hours a day on this baby for ten years my friend. Now I am living my dream of selling things and making people happy and healthy."

Smiling both Dias and Link climb into the seats on the front as they head toward Hyrule square.

--

Well once again that is the end of another chapter. Tell me what you think.


	7. making room

Disclaimer - no I still don't own Zelda but maybe someday if I try hard enough, I will be on the team who comes up with the story plot. (only in my dreams.)

--

"well my boy we will set up right here and wait for customers sound good to you?"

"hay Dias you know what lets try and get a different spot. This spot is in the direct sun and its not good for customers. Not only that its little out of the way. Why not go on the road by those buildings over there?"

Link Pointed over to a few buildings that where closer to the main market place that gave off a good amount of shade to cover the whole wagon and horses.

Nodding Dias tells him "to get in there I would have to back this beast up."

Link nodded then said "I am sure a man such as yourself can do it."

Dias taking Links hint smiled to himself as he maneuvered the wagon around to get ready to back up. Once in position Dias yells at link saying "boy make sure I go in straight and don't let anyone get hit."

Link jumps from his seat and runs around to stand in position yelling commands at Dias.

"ok go a little to the left so you don't hit the ruff against the side of the building."

"that's good that's good. Keep coming. Wait no now your going to far left straighten up a bit. There you go Dias. that's good keep coming keep coming."

A women noticing Link standing there shouting comes to see what's going on. As she gets by link she asks "young boy what are you doing?"

"well right now Miss. I am helping my partner back up so that way we can set up shop for a while. Ok Dias move a little more to the right."

"oh and what is it that you two are setting up shop for young man?"

Turning to the lady Link smiles while telling her "we are Herbalists selling medicine we also sell party masks."

Smiling the young lady then asks him "oh and what kind of medicine do you sell?"

Turning back to check on Dias Link yells "no you have gone to far to the right now. Go straight then come back again but a little left." he then turns to the lady and says "well we sell anything from Medicine to help cold to medicine that helps you keep your beauty."

Her eyes grow big as she asks "you mean you are the apprentice to the beauty medic?"

Link gets an Evil grin then says "why yes I am. We have come to sell for a week or so we are setting up today. We also have many new products for you to try. I tell you what take the papers right here and pass them out for us then when you come back after we are set up I will have a free trial of our newest medicine just for your help."

Smiling the young lady takes the papers from link and walks back to the main Court as she begins passing out the papers. Link turns to Dias and yells "that's good right there now we just need to set up."

Dias jumps from his spot as he smiles to himself. He tells link "ok well you go pass out the papers and I will get everything ready."

Smiling link says to him "well you know I already passed out all the flyers. And it only coasted me a small free sample."

Dias looks at the gin on Links face. He shakes his head and said "oh and of witch product did you give a free sample of."

"a beauty potion I wanted to try and make so if you don't mind while your working on this I am going to go inside and make some." with that link walked into the wagon.

Dias waited for a bit then heard pots and pans banging around. Shaking his head he says to himself "he is going to get me in trouble I just know it." ignoring his feelings Dias sets up the over hang and prepares the window for the day. As he finishes he hears link yell

"ha-ha eureka I have done it."

Going into the wagon he sees link with a smile on his face as he holds up a small bottle full of a red past. Dias lifts an eyebrow and asks "what is it you have done?"

Turning to face Dias link tells him " I have maid the same thing you have only mien doesn't smell bad."

"what do you mean Link?"

"well you add a bit of onion and some ground Rose pollen to the mix and it gives it a strong rose smell. The onion kills the original smell and the Rose pollen give it a new one. However I will test it to make sure its ok to use this will be the free sample right here. The rose pollen if my calculations are right should also make the skin smooth and silky soft. If everything you told me today works like I think it will. Not only that if done a different way instead of waiting for it to come to a past one can use it as a perfume."

"so your telling me that you want me to go into the perfume business as well?"

Thinking about it for a moment link finally says "in all my travels I have seen very few who sell perfume. And with your knowledge on herbs and the smells I am sure we could make a killing in doing so. Think about it. You could charge out rages prices for the perfume and women will by it."

"link we haven't had a chance to test any of what you have just done. It would be dangerous for us to give it to people. Herbs have to be handled with care if take the wrong way they can kill someone."

Link looks at him for a moment then asks "can we at least give it a try?" Dias holds his hand out for the bottle. Link reluctantly gives him the bottle of his new beauty cream.

What Dias does next shocks link beyond belief.

Taking his finger Dias dips it into the cream quickly he takes his finger out and lifts it to his tong. He then closes his eyes for a moment while saying "hmmm ok so you put that in and then boiled it. Ok and you have the red root." opening his eyes he looks at link and says "well it should be fine but we will have the girl you are giving the sample to test it for us. If it works like I think it will she should see results over night, though I am not sure if they will be good or bad."

Link nods with a big smile on his face he then says "if it works like I think it will then I am sure this will become one of our best sellers."

As the two are talking a knock comes to the closed window walking over Dias opens the window and says "yes yes we are now open for business how can." as he looks however he sees a long line of ladies as well as men outside smiling he sees how many of them are sitting and enjoying the shade that they are waiting in.

The lady before him smiles and says "I would like a bottle of your beauty cream."

Nodding Dias yells at link "one bottle of the beauty cream link. Ok Mam that will be ten rubies."

She nods to him as she pulls the rubies from her pocket to hand them to the man he smiles as he takes the rubies and gives her the small bottle of beauty cream.

Link starts running back and forth as Dias is yelling orders out to him. Dias on the other hand is fumbling with peoples money while getting them change left and right. The two work hard through the day running back and forth. Finally by night fall they had come to a stop Dias watches for a bit then says "well link I think it would be safe to close up shop for a day. How did we do?"

"well sir we sold out of the rations of beauty cream you brought out for today as well as the cold medicine. We also sold out of the Alcohol Detoxify potion. Our Tobacco detoxify rations for today are almost sold out as well. We have two left. Then we sold more then half of our metabolism boosters. Other then that just about everything is half gone"

Dias smiles as he says "well Link it seems this is a much better spot. Today is probably one of the best days I have ever done. I know my beauty cream sells well but to sell all of one days rations. I owe it to you boy you know what your doing."

As the two talk a small knock comes to the window. Looking out link see the women he was talking to this morning. She smiles to him and says "sorry its taken me so long to get back. I had a few things I needed to do after passing out the flyers. So may I pick up my fee sample yet?"

Smiling link grabs the small vile of his version of beauty cream and hands it to her he then asks "ok well first let me ask you a couple of questions before you go."

She nods to him as he continues talking "are you allergic to onions or roses?"

She shakes her head no. "have you ever used the original beauty cream?"

She nods to him.

"last of all I need to ask is if you would come back and tell us what you think after using that tonight."

She nods to him. He smiles to her and says "well one more if you don't mind?"

"yes go ahead."

"for the next time we come we thought about trying to bring some perfume with us however we are not sure how well they will sell. Do you think this would be a good idea?"

She nods her head then says " yes I think it would. Not many people sell perfume here in Hyrule and the ones that do are so expensive not many can afford to buy it. However if you guys could make some cheep perfume and sell it I think you would make a killing on it."

Nodding link looks at Dias who is shaking his head. "thank you remember come back tomorrow and tell us what you think."

She waves as she walks away off into the night. Turning link says "you know I think I could get used to this life style. I need to thank you Dias."

"for what link?"

"for picking me up and offering me a place to stay. I mean I had another option but for some reason I felt it would be asking to much to ask for. However when you offered for me to help you I just felt at home."

"link you have been a bigger help then you can imagine. I want to thank you so much. So lets close up and go get something to eat shall we? What would you like?"

Link smiles and says "well I over heard a few of the guests talking about a new place that opened up here in town called Poe atone. They said it was good want to try it?"

Dias smirked as link suggests this. The two closed up and locked the wagon as they walked down the street toward the new food market. As they where walking down the street the two heard a yell for help.

"link is it just me or was there a yell coming from down that ally way just now?"

Link listens as he hears another scream come from the ally way they where passing by. Letting his emotions guide him link begins running down the dark ally way. When he comes to the other side of it he sees an empty wagon with a man and his daughter on it. With out thinking link jumps up onto the wagon pulling out his sling shot he lets a Deku nut fly hitting the chest of a man who was approaching the wagon.

The man falls back yelling as he grabs his eyes trying to rub them. A deep voice says to him "so the punk is back again this time however boy we have more friends."

Link looks to see the bandit from a few days ago. He is wrapped in bandages yet his crooked evil smile was still noticeable. A few of his teeth missing. Looking down link sees Malon and her father are the ones in the empty wagon.

Laughter can be heard as the bandaged bandit says "boys aim and let your arrows fly. He doesn't have a sword and shield on him this time. Lets kill this boy."

A deep voice comes from the ally way that link came from as it speaks to them all "I wouldn't hurt him if I was you. It be best for you to turn around and walk away."

All turn to the ally way to see two green eyes Glowing in the dark. Only the out line of a well built body could be seen.

A big bandit gets off his horse and says "Gnat I will take care of them all. You in the ally way come out and fight me like a man."

A man wearing a red tunic that looks a lot like links blue one comes stepping out link sees he has a grayish beard. Golden hair mixed in with it. On his side a sword. Link then notices that the man standing before him was Dias however instead of wearing his usual brown cloak he had on the red tunic with what looked like chain mail underneath. His eyes seemed different from there usual softness.

"if you wish to die then come at me."

All the bandits laugh at his words. The man known as Gnat spoke saying "you fool Boris has never lost a single fight. You are going to die."

Boris charges at Dias. Just as Boris brings his sword down Dias pushes forward with his shield pushing the big man off his balance then Dias kicks forward sending the big guy falling to the ground.

Pulling his sword Dias jumps into the air and gives a finishing move to Boris who is on the ground. The sword slides right through the armor to pierce his chest.

All the men watch him in amazement as he quickly dispatched there so called undefeated member.

"I gave you all your chance now you will never again bother a single person. Link cover Miss. Malon's eyes so she will not witness this."

Quickly turning link covers her eyes and begins whispering in her ears "don't listen to what's about to happen. For your own safety its best if you don't listen."

Link turns his head to watch the man he thought was so simple and easy going. A fear comes over link as he watches. He thinks to himself "I haven't felt a power this strong since I fought Ganon. Yet he is half the size of Ganon. What's going on."

Dias holds his blade out to his side as it begins to glow a blue color. He then begins spinning as he lets out a mighty yell.

Link watches as the blue from Dias's blade grows covering the whole ally way. Link holds on tight to Malon as the blue from the blade passes over the two of them. In a pure amazement link watches as the energy passes over him and Malon not harming them yet the bandits are being slashed to shreds by it.

When Dias stops spinning his carefree tone of voice returns as he says "come link lets go get something to eat we shall take Miss. Malon and her father with us as well."

Climbing into the wagon Dias takes hold of the rains and ergs the oxen on. After a while link hears a calm gentle voice say to him "um link I think I am ok now. So if you don't mind letting go of me."

Realizing he was still holding on to Malon tight link lets go in embarrassment as he says to her "oh sorry Malon."

Smiling she looks up to him and says "well once again you came to save us. How can we ever repay you?"

A gruffly voice brakes into the conversation as he says "well Miss. Malon if you want to repay us then all we ask is you buy our dinners tonight."

Turning Malon sees the old man in a brown tunic once again she then asks "Dias what did you do to those men?"

Smiling Dias tells her "oh nothing just maid sure that they would never again hurt anyone that's all."

She looks at the old man then gets up to sit in between him and her father. She then says "you know Dias if I didn't know you so well I would say that your kind of a shady guy."

"that my be true my lady however everything I do to make money is legit."

Smiling she nods to him then says "we where wondering when you would be back. We are getting kind of low on the cow medicine."

"well Malon I was thinking about making a run out to the Ranch as soon as me and Link are done here in Hyrule. However if you wish you can stop by and I will work up a batch or two of the medicine for you."

She shakes her head as she tells him "no it will be fine we can wait till you come out. Actually tomorrow we are to take a lot of the things the king and Zelda have given us. I don't think we will have enough room to carry that all and the medicine."

"very well me and link shall make our way there when we are done here in Hyrule. If you don't mind me asking Malon why are you and your father out so late?"

Malon rolls her eyes then tells him "well the lady who was to let us in to the castle was out in the market place so we had to wait like all day for her. If the milk is ruined then its her fault. Can you believe she told me when she got there that she was helping some boy in the market place and that was why she was late. Oh if I find that blond boy I am going to give him a piece of my mind. Then me and dad got yelled at by the king for being late. However when we told him the story the girl got in trouble instead, but princess Zelda came to her rescue. Because apparently she is the princess head maid. It makes to sense to me how this place is run now and days."

Smiling Dias listens as Malon rants on and on about how the lady was so dumb. When she finally finishes he says to her "tell me Malon what would you do if I said I know the boy who maid her late to your appointment?"

"I would say point him out to me so I can give him a piece of my mind." the little girl gets fire in her eyes as her father just shakes his head.

Dias laughs and says "well Link it looks like you are in trouble with Miss. Malon here."

Malon looks at link as he slowly turns away from her to hide his face.

Finally Malon asks him "is it true Link? She was late because of helping you?"

The boy just nods his head as he remains silent waiting for his scolding from Malon. However everyone is surprised when she turns back to face forward as she says "well I guess life gets crazy sometimes and when it does there is nothing we can do about it."

Link turns to face the spunky red haired girl he then says "so I still get a dinner?"

"watch it young man your pushing your luck now."

Link smiles as he hears her reply to him. However everyone else in the wagon is laughing at Malon.

The small group arrive at the restraint. They all eat there food with little chatter going on between them mostly between Malon and Dias about business deals.

In the middle finally Malon asks "so Link how did you and Dias meet up?"

He smiles and says "I guess in a way you could say he saved me much like a saved you. It was the day after I saved you guys I believe. I was bleeding badly and he took me in and fixed me up. He then said if I didn't become his slave he would kill me. At the time I was weak still so I accepted."

Malon's eyes grow big as she hears the slave part she then turns to look at Dias who was shaking his head. Dias spoke next saying "as I recall it boy you where begging me to stay. You said 'oh no one likes me let me stay with you good sir.'"

Link looked at the old man with an evil grin and says "oh and why did you try to sneak a peek at me when I was washing?"

Dias narrows his eyes at link and says "well I wasn't sneaking a peek you called my name saying oh come help me I need help good sir. Besides maybe I should tell Malon here about your dreams?"

"what dreams old man?"

"you cant fool me boy. I know you dream of our Malon here. You cry her name out every night."

Link looked over to see Malon was Blushing he then said "not true old man."

Dias lays back in his chair then says "your right I lied. You scream out Epona in your sleep."

Link turns to see Malon's face was drained of all its blood. She looked like a ghost sitting there. Link then yells "Dias that was a low even for you."

"you're the one who started this one up game link. Not me."

"fine if you take back that last comment I will take back mien as well. Deal?"

Dias looked at Malon then said "ok it was a lie. Besides Malon link doesn't even know Epona so fear not."

Malon then shook her head and said "no he knows her. They meet and she was friendly with him. Actually for the longest time it plagued my mind."

Dias looked at link with a smile on his face then said "wow Link you sure get around don't you?"

Link gives him a sinister look then says "you will pay for this old man. You will pay."

Laughing now Dias says "the look on your face. PRICELESS."

As he says this even Malon and her father both start to giggle. Link takes a deep breath and says "I will not stoop to your level. I will not."

Finally they all brake out hard laughing at the poor boy.

From there they all have a good time as Link remains quite the rest of the night.

After paying Malon and her father left Link and Dias.

Once back into the wagon Dias looked at link then said "well get some rest tomorrow we find out if you are a true herbalist. Oh and I apologize for saying those dumb things about you."

Link smiled and said "this is the first time since Navi that I have been so close to someone to be able to joke like that. I was just surprised you knew the name Epona."

"link why wouldn't I know that name. I was there when Malon named her. I was there for her birth. As a matter of fact we all feared she would die because her mother was sick."

Link then said "during my journeys Epona and Navi where the only two who stayed by my side to help me. The only ones I could count on."

"she must have been a magnificent horse."

"she was. She was. Anyway I am going to sleep now. See you in the morning Dias."

Dias watched as Link fell asleep silently there he sat as he said " The Goddesses are so mean to you two."

There you have it an extra long chapter for everyone. Yay.


	8. fighting for life

Disclaimer- no don't own Zelda.

--

_The smell of the rain falling from the sky mixed with the smell of the blood shed from the field. Link stood there sword and shield in hand, breathing heavily. _

_Never in his life had he faced an opponent like this. The creature was fast, strong, and down out right scary. Behind link stood an army of battered and bruised men. Before him stood a creature that he had never before seen, behind the monster stood thousands more. _

_Even the raging thunder could not drown out the chants of the monsters as they all cheered on, the one link was fighting. His name was like a plague to link "Majora, Majora." the twisted sick looking creature with nothing more then a mask for a face giggled as it watched the so called hero of Hyrule. _

_His arms where heavy, his speed was decreasing. He didn't know how much longer he could last in this battle. Looking at the beast link says "I am the Hero of Courage. I have fought many of your kind. I defeated the great Ganon. Today I will defeat you." _

_A high pitched voice just laughed at his words as the monster before him disappeared. Turning as quickly as he can link finds himself entangled in two long tentacles. A high pitched voice comes to his ears for him to hear. "one such as you can not defeat me. Where is the original protector of Hyrule?" _

"_he was defeated by me." _

"_impossible boy. If he was defeated by you then you would be able to beat me in a matter of seconds." _

_Link sighed as he quietly said to himself "my love I am sorry. I might not return this time. Forgive me." _

_Summoning all his strength link begins to glow, a golden sheen. His red tunic begins changing into a silver color. _

_Majora seeing what's happening quickly squeeze his tentacles. He then laughs as an explosion happens all over link. Pulling his tentacles free of what he believed to be a dead body Major yells to all. "I have killed the so called hero." _

_The monsters behind him all cheer, however everything becomes quiet as the smoke around link disappears and the so called dead hero is still standing there. _

_Both sides stair in amazement as the Hero stands before them. His face covered with his own blood. His tunic ripped to shreds. His chain mail underneath now glowing gold. An aurora of gold and silver around him. His voice calm and unlabored "Now you will face the ultimate power" _

_Majora starts backing away for a moment before he smiles to himself and says "impressive boy but does not matter I have won already." _

_Majora tries to disappear once again like before, however Link disappears first. quickly he grabs Majora's throat and lifts him into the air. "for my love and this land you will die here Majora." _

_Thunder and lighting crashes around the two as the blade in links hand begins to fill with the energy that was surrounding Link. Once the blade is filled with the energy the lightning that was around the two disappears. Using all his strength link throws Majora forward. He then quickly follows with a downward slash at his enemy. The blade lets a golden light go forward. The light strikes Majora full force, as it does so two giant Tri Force's appeared. One on each side of him the two rotate in opposite directions of each other. _

_Majora's body is twisted and contorted till it is held out as if he where hanging on a cross. His eyes grow big as he sees link jump up into the air a glowing blue sword in hand now. From in front of Majora everyone watches as he slashes up and down left and right . Side to side. He looks like a demon himself with how quick his movements are. By now most have lost track how many times he has slashed Majora. _

_With his final movement link brings the sword over his head holding the blade with both hands now. "Majora this is the last thing you will ever see. I want you to remember this as your conciseness will forever be trapped in the void. Your body destroyed and your minions dead."_

_With his last words to Majora, Link brings the sword down as hard as he can. Majora lets out a scream as the two Tri Forces Shatter his body being ripped to shreds. The shattered remains of the Tri Forces fly into the army of monsters. Each piece cuts through hundreds of monsters as if they are nothing. The armor they wear has no effect in stopping the shards from ravaging them all. _

_In a matter of moments the field is littler with nothing but the bodies of the dead monsters. _

_Link turns to face the sky the rain falls hard against him washing his face of all the blood that once covered him. Tears begin to mend with rain. A single sword and shield can be heard as they crash to the ground. _

_Her face appears before him. Her smile likened to the shining of the sun. her hair burning like a raging fire. The softness in her eyes. Her voice sitting in his ears much like the whispers of an angle. "my love." _

_Link lets more tears fall as he watches the image of the one he loves. His voice trembling his strength depleting he manages to say only a few words "forgive …. Me … M…" _

Link rises from his bed with a yell of pain as he holds his chest. This pain that was hurting him was far greater then anything he had felt before. It was as if his heart was being ripped out. Each bone being individually broken. Each and every pain receptor in his body screaming at him.

Dias comes running to link as he tells the boy "Link drink this hurry. You must drink this."

The boy beginning to cough up blood. Screaming louder then before. "link hurry drink this."

Dias holds link up as he tips the boys head back. Quickly he pours the drink down the boys mouth and starts yelling "link you must swallow. Come on link swallow. Link you need to just listen to me for a few seconds. Take that great strength you used to defeat Ganon and swallow link."

The boy starts convulsing. As the drink begins to spill from his mouth. Dais quickly grabs another glass as he holds Link tight to try and control him. He yells once more "link you need to swallow!" the boy trying his hardest manages to swallow the contents of the drink that had time to mix with the little blood that was in his mouth.

As soon as the potion goes down links convulsing ends. He looks at Dias with tears in his eyes but before he can speak the old man holds him and says "thank the goddesses your ok boy. don't worry as long as I am here I will help you through this."

The boy sat there stunned in Dias's arms. Not sure what had happened or what is going on he barely manages to speak. "Dias what just happened?"

Pulling away from link he softly says "I have heard of this once before. It happened to the only one who survived the fight with the fierce Deity. My ancestor. After a certain amount of time trying to live a normal life while guarding the mask he began developing a certain problems. It was said that his body had grown used to calling upon the power of the Tri Force and that with out the constant flow of that power to his body anymore, his organs and nervous system started shutting down on him. However it didn't start till at least ten years after his travels. It might be affecting you much sooner because your so much smaller and younger. That and the time travel you went through. For the seven years you where being kept safe it was the Tri Force that nurtured you and your body to keep you alive. In the time that you traveled between the years the outside had to go though the time at a normal pace with out you. So going forward and back ward in time must have maid you too dependent of the power of the Tri Force."

Link looked at the ground not sure what to say to this. Its true he had the body of a child but his mind was far greater then most adults he knew. The things he had seen and been through. Now he would be defeated by the want of power?

"Dias how long will it be till I die?"

Dias looked at the boy then said to him "if I had not been with you then you would be dead already. However so long as I am around link you have nothing to fear. I will teach you all the secrets I know. With them you will be able to live a long healthy normal life. Here drink this now." Dias handed Link the other drink he had picked up.

Taking the drink Link begins to sip at it. Dias then continues to talk to him by saying "well if you drink this three times a day then we wont have a repeat of this episode. Understood?"

Link smiles to Dias and nods his head. With a smile he says "looks like I owe my life to you once again Dias."

Dias shook his head while saying "no Link you don't if anything it is I who owe my life to you."

Link looked at the old man with confusion. Dias continued to speak saying "all my life I have been alone with few if not any Friends. The last few days have been some of the best in my life because I have had someone to share with. Someone to teach. I guess this is what it feels like to be a father."

Link smiled and said "then that makes two of us. To have someone watch out for you for once sure is different. To have someone care that your around is nice. I guess this is what it feels like to be a son."

The two looked at each other then burst out laughing. Dias spoke saying "well aren't we a pair."

Link looked at Dias and asked him "Dias what was your father like?"

Looking at the wall Dias got quiet then said "well Link I am kind of like you. I don't know who my father was. My mom did the best she could for me as she told me stories about the mask and how it was my destiny to keep watch over it. We where poor and not much to live on. My mom finally died when I was twelve years old. From there I took the mask and tried to make a living for myself. At fifteen I started working on this beauty of a wagon. Finished it when I was twenty five years old. Started selling herbs when I was thirty and have been doing it ever since."

Link took another sip of his drink as he watched Dias. Finishing his cup link asks "well lets get ready to start selling early this morning shall we?"

Dias looked at him then laughed while saying "the sun isn't even up yet link try and get a few more hours of sleep would you?"

Link nods his head as he lays back down to try and sleep once again. After a few moments link is back to sleep.

"Fate is cruel to those who are Hero's Link. I hope you have the strength and courage to take what you want in this world. As a hero that is all you are granted."

Dias lifts the sheets more over Link as he goes back out side the wagon.

--

End of chapter 8. Well I have gotten a lot of chapters done lately but I might slow down because of school if it starts getting to much harder. Anyway hope you all enjoyed till next chapter.


	9. lost ones

Disclaimer - don't own Zelda still.

--

_The dawn was approaching. There at the lone tree by a stream, stood a beautiful girl, long red hair, gentle soft features. Silky soft skin. _

_She stood next to the tree that he had so many times. She was waiting for him to return like she had so many days before this. His name lingering on her lips as she gently reminds her self of the promise she had maid "link. I will always wait for you." _

_She opens her eyes to witness the birth of this beautiful new day. The sun slowly rising over the mountain. The soft warm gentle glow it put out across the still sleeping sky. _

_The smell of the grass and stream beside her, plaguing her mind. No matter where she turned or how she looked at it, everything around her in this place reminded her of him. _

_She gently waited by the tree as the sun rose above the mountains the grass glistening from the suns rays because it was still covered with its morning dew. _

_The peaceful place around her "today. I am sure he will come home today." she told herself in high hopes._

_However it was the wind that ruined this new day for her. A soft strained whisper in her ear, as it brought his voice to her. She hears his last words " Forgive Me." _

_Her vision slowly becomes blurry the strength of her legs giving up from two simple words. He cheeks becoming warm. Silently she falls to her knees not so sure of herself. _

_Her beautiful face drained of all its color she shakes her head tears streaming down her face like rivers. They fall to the grass beneath her as she lets out screams. She cries out to him "no. no you promised you would come back to me! No, I know you Link. You never brake your promises. No matter how hard they are to keep. You never brake them." _

_She screams out once more louder then she has before, as she feels her heart sink in despair . One last time she yells his name for all in the land to hear "LINK." _

"Link wake up. Its time to start getting ready."

Link opens his eyes as he looks around "must have been a dream."

Dias stops to look at link with a questioning in his eyes. "Link what was a dream?"

Link looked up to Dias and told him "well the last couple of nights I have had a dream about a girl. I still don't know who she is but she keeps telling me she loves me and I say the same to her. She has beautiful red hair and deep sapphire blue eyes. The voice of an angle. Soft lovely features. In this lasts dream she was crying because, I guess I died or something."

Dias looks away from link and says to him "dreams are weird like that sometimes. Come on lets get ready."

The two left the room after link had another of his special drinks. Opening up Dias was surprised to see there was already a small line. At the front of the line was a very beautiful women with brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled at Dias and said "well sir I am back to report about your new product and I have to say I absolutely loved it. The smell was sweet and calming it helped me go to sleep last night. Not only that but this morning when I woke up my skin felt so smooth and soft. Not to mention I had no blemishes what so ever. My lady in waiting noticed how I was glowing this morning and she asked me if I would come down and pick up some for her to try it out."

Dias shook his head as he looked back to notice the big grin on Links face as he was finishing setting up today's portions. Smiling himself Dias told her "my good lady you will have to wait till tonight to pick up some more if you so wish."

The nice cute women nodded as she left the now growing line with a new hope and fire in her eyes.

All that morning Link and Dias worked hard. In all they worked as hard if not harder then they did the day before. At noon they sold out of the days rations. However Dias had link pull out the next days portions as so that they may continue to sell. From noon till dusk they worked hard.

The sun was setting as Dias sat there wiping the sweat from his brow. "well Link I do not see anyone else. I think its ok to close up now."

Link came to the window and sat there with four bottles of his Beauty cream. "that's good we sold out of everything we had yesterday for today and for tomorrow. All of it. I was afraid we would have to pull more rations. Maybe we should make some more cream?"

Dias smiled as he ruffed up links hair. "Link I couldn't have done today with out your help. Thank you so much my boy."

Link laid back in his little chair as he told Dias "well don't worry about it. It was fun. You know I find that when one works hard the day goes by fast. We didn't even get a brake for lunch today."

Dias gets up from his seat and walks over to the small mixing station he then begins talking "don't worry about it Link. If we do as good tomorrow we will go home tomorrow night. We will then pack a few things up and head out to lon lon Ranch to sell some more stuff. From there we will go to the forest for a while and stock up on herbs as we do that we will make more creams ,experiment a little to make perfumes and next spring we will return to come back to Hyrule square to sell more then we ever have."

Link looked at Dias and asked "you have a home other then this wagon?"

Turning with a steaming cup or medicine Dias nods to link "ya I live not far from Hyrule lake. The fishing is great around there. Not only that I have a small farm close to the house that I take care of many different herbs that I use. However some only grow wild. I tried cultivating the most rare ones but they wont grow unless certain conditions are met." Dais hands the cup to link. He then sits back down in his chair.

"wait till you see my little home Link. Its so nice. Got a small stream that flows into Hyrule lake. So many different kinds of fish in the stream alone. If we really get board we can go down and just fish and share stories on my little boat. Go swimming. The fields not far from the house give off a nice gentle breeze. I have a beautiful tree not far from my stream. The view of the mountain during the sun rise is breath taking. The only thing that's wrong with the place is it gets lonesome if you don't have someone to share its beauties with. However now that I have someone to talk to other then the horses I think it will be perfect."

The small boy smiled to the older man before him thinking about how great it would to live a normal life. However at the same time he remembered all the fun he had riding on Epona in the open fields watching the starry nights as they slowly changed from day to day.

Dias saw the look on links face. He nodded then said "well its fun for a short stay during winters and fall. however in summer and spring is when we do all our business so we wont be there much. We will be riding horses gathering herbs and maybe even fighting animals and bandits. However everyone needs somewhere they can go and feel safe. This is what makes a home."

Link looked up from his day dreaming to see a big smile across Dias's face. "sounds like a good life to me Dias. Sounds like a good life to me."

A comfortable silence comes over the two as they sit there taking a well disserved brake. However there silence is broken from a knock at the window.

"its about time she showed up" link goes to open the window when he is met with a sword pointed at him.

A guards men is standing there as he talks slowly so link and Dias can understand him. "come out of there quietly. I don't want any trouble."

The two come out with there hands raised as three more guards men appear. Dias looks around and asks "good sir there must be a mistake about something. If you don't mind why are be being arrested?"

"we got a tip from someone that you where the ones involved in a murdering last night. We are charging you with seven counts of murder."

Dias smiled then said "good sir there must be some sort of mistake. Its true that we where there when the men died. As a matter of fact it was my blade that killed them however what you need to know is that they where bandits attacking a pair of people. We jumped in and saved them."

The guards all started laughing as they heard Dias's excuse for killing the people. The head guard then spoke again to them saying "no sir you are wrong. The ones you killed where all nobles. As well as the brother of his majesty the king, sir Gnat."

Link looks over at Dias the two know that they are deep trouble now. Looking over to Dias Links opens his mouth saying "you just had to say it was your blade that killed them didn't you."

Dias turns to link and shrugs his shoulders.

Link lets the guards take him as they put the heaviest and thickest chains he has ever seen on him. Looking over to Dias he see that they have twice as many on the old man. The two are marched off to the castle to wait there sentencing.

--

There you have it fokes. Chapter nine is done.


	10. new friends

_Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ZELDA_

_--_

_Cloudy lifeless blue eyes watched the gray skies as the rain fell. _

_Feeling Numb was a true understatement. His arms no longer worked when he commanded them. his legs felt as if they had never been. The pain in his chest beyond what any could understand. He could not hear anything, nor did he feel the rain as it fell against his face and hair. His concise aware of everything going on around him yet he could do nothing. _

_As he watched the clouds in this state of non being, it seemed as if they had come just a tad bit closer._

_The Only thing keeping him from closing his eyes for his last rest, was her. _

_It was her who kept him in this state of being. Her image, the one thing in this world he was unwilling to give up. The sight of her fiery red hair, her glowing blue eyes. Her voice resonating in his mind. Her words, haunting him as they repeated over and over in this time of need. _

"_link I will wait for you. For as long as it takes, I will wait for you."_

_The clouds ahead of him begin to slowly move._

_His body felt no more. The pain gone. His sight beginning to change to nothing more then darkness. His mind slipping away into the nothingness. Nothing mattered to him anymore except seeing her one last time. _

_Six men carried the fallen hero. An honor never before given to any in the land. More wished to join in showing honor to him, yet there was no room._

_Slowly they moved, to take care of not dishonoring this hero. No to say he was a hero would not do him justice in the eyes of all who where present. _

_To the people of Hyrule Link was more then just a hero. Link had become more then even a Legend. He had become family. To all who knew him he had become there closest older brother. One that they all cared for and loved. _

_From royalty to the peasants in the town. He treated everyone with respect and trust. He carried for all who crossed his path. _

_The rain poured harder then before. The voice of a single soldier can be heard saying "even the goddesses cry at your loss hero." _

_The six stop before a single man before them. He wore a red tunic exactly like links. His soft green eyes watched the boy who was being honored. _

_Walking up to the six he takes link in his arms to look down into his lifeless eyes. His words more of a whisper just for him and link to hear. "my good friend I know your last request and I shall grant it." _

_Turning from the rest he begins to walk at a strong steady pace. _

_As the man and hero come to two who stand watching he stops. The man lifts his head to look at the man and women who stand before. His words harsh and full of hatred. _

"_I could have taken care of this. There was no need to ask this of Link. Now move." _

_On this day thousands saw when one became stronger then even royalty. _

"Link how you holding up over there?"

A grown comes from so named boy. A slight pain in his chest link softly speaks out. "Dias where are we?"

"well if you don't remember we got locked up last night. They through you in there kind of hard you passed out."

"Dias my chest is hurting and my head is throbbing."

"link can you make it to the bars?"

"ya but I am still tied up in the chains."

"good just get your head next to the bars I will take care of the rest ok?"

Link struggles with his chains as he slowly wiggles his way toward the bars. Dias's voice comes once more to him "do you see my hand link?"

"ya I do."

"good just keep coming tell me when you are by the bars."

Struggling more it takes link a while to get to the bars once there he says "ok Dias what next?"

Link watches as Dias's hand disappears. a few moments pass by when his hand finally returns holding a small cup. Slinking his arm around Dias manages to get his hand and the cup through the bars just in enough for him to hold the cup for link.

Slowly but assuredly Link drinks the substance from the cup as he hears Dias say "sorry its cold. Its all I had left. I think I might have enough for another drink later. Let me know when your chest begins hurting again."

Link rests there wondering what will happen to him and Dias now. After a few moment of thinking he asks "Dias how did you get out of the chains?"

"well that was easy Link. They never bothered to check if I was armed or not so I still had all my stuff on me when they through us in here. I simply cut the lock on the chains and they came right off."

Link smiled then asked "if you have your sword why not try to cut through the bars?"

He hears a small chuckle from Dias. "well link I would except it wouldn't do any good. The bars in this dungeon have been enchanted by the goddess of wisdom to withstand anything. Only thing that can get us out is the key."

"wait how do you know it was enchanted?"

"let me tell you. it's a good story."

"well we have all the time in the world right now."

"very well. It starts back in the time when the Fierce Deity protected this land. During then the people of Hyrule where not so organized. Rather they where small tribes that traveled the plans to hunt and gather. After the fall of the Fierce Deity a small boy who was actually the son of the hero of wisdom stepped forward with an idea. He gathered the people and had them build a single town. The town they built came to be known as Hyrule city. During this time the people elected him as the leader. He then got all to build him a big castle. Thus becoming the first king of Hyrule. However during his rain many people didn't like it so they broke the rules he had set up to keep all safe. He would throw them away in this dungeon yet they would escape. Finally he came up with a solution. He asked the goddess of wisdom if she would enchant the bars in the cell to keep people in. the goddess listened to his plea and did so. Now not a single thing in the world can cut through the bars, not even the master sword would be able to."

"you know a lot about the history of Hyrule don't you Dias."

"only what's been passed down to me from my ancestors Link."

"you think we will ever get out of here?"

As link said this another scruffy voice that was somewhat of a higher pitch then Dias's came into there conversation. "would you two please be quiet I am still trying to sleep before my big party tonight."

Link turned to see in a cell across from him was a man not older then twenty. He had dark brown hair, a somewhat pale completion and golden eyes. He stared at link with somewhat of a smirk on his face.

Dias voice was the first to come. "who are you sir?"

The man laughed at this then asked "have you ever heard of the phantom?"

"you mean the famous thief who can steal anything as if he was a ghost?"

"bingo old man. I am the one and only at your serves."

"wait a second if your Phantom then why are you in the Jail?"

"you kidding me old man. I love this place usually its quiet. Not to mention it free to stay, and when I feel like going out I do so. Nothing beats getting three hots and a cot for free every night man."

"if you truly are phantom prove it boy."

The young man smiled as he got to his bars reached around put his hand in front of the lock for a moment. Then with a loud click the door to his cell opened. Stepping out he shut the door. He then pulled against the bars to show it was locked once again.

The young man known as Phantom walked over to Dias cell with a smirk he then said "does that prove I am who I say I am old man?"

Dias smiled to the smart alack while saying "I guess. Now if you don't mind would you get us out?"

Phantom just laughed at this request then said "I don't give my survices free old man."

Standing up Dias got as close to the bars as he could he then told the young man "my name is Dias not old man. I also think it would be in your best intrest to help us out."

Smiling Phantom gets closer to Dias's cell as he says "oh ya why would it be in my best interests old man?"

Dias just nods as he listens to Phantom. "because."

Quickly Dias shoots his hand out grabbing phantom by the throat. He laughs and says "if you don't let me out I am going to snap your neck little one. You may be able to get into and out of things easily however since I have seen how you do it I know you wont be able to get out of my grip."

Chocking phantom barily manages to get out an ok. He reaches for Dias's cell lock. As he does so he pulls out a small key to unlock the thing. The cell door swings open as Dias lets go of the young mans throat. Dias smiles to the man as he walks out of his cell.

Dias then motions for the man to open links cell as well. Phantom nods as he walks in opens the cell and unlocks links chains.

Dias smiles to Phantom then says "ok now Phantom you have a choice you can either come with us or stay here."

The young man lets out another laugh as he says back "you think I want to go with a crazy old man and a sick little boy? I get free meals here bro not to mention that I can do what ever I want."

Dias pulls his bow and nocks an arrow on to it. Now with an evil grin on he says "then give me the bone key you have. We will put you back into your cell and you can have your free meals."

Phantom looks at both then at the wall we walks out of links cell to look down the hall. Turning he smiles to Dias and says "you want my bone key you have to catch me first."

Turning Phantom starts running down the hall. Dias just shakes his head he then lets his arrow fly just as Phantom is about to make the turn to finish going down the hall and out of the dungeons.

Dias's arrow flies true it manages to catch Phantom's shirt pining him to the wall at the turn.

Walking closer Dias and link are now on each side of Phantom. Dias speaks once again saying "so I take that your answer is you want to live in the cell the rest of your life?"

Phantom lets his head hang low as he says "to think the great Phantom would be caught and used by an old man and a small boy. Fine I will go with you, under one condition."

"oh what is that boy."

Looking around he says "no more force against me man. I have delicate skin that burses easily."

Link lets out a small Giggle at the mans request.

"very well Phantom however I have three things you must abide by in order for me to follow your condition."

"what are they old man."

"firs and for most you will stop calling me old man. Only one person I allowed to do that and you are not it. Secondly you will do as I say with out questioning."

"ok fine Dias. Now what's the last one old, I mean Dias."

"give me your real name because I don't want to call you Phantom every where we go."

Phantom looks at the two then says "ok that's it put me back in the cell. I would rather rot here then give my real name."

Dias raises an eye brow then says "ok give me a code name that's short. I will use anything other then Phantom of Ghost."

The boy smiles and says "well call me Poe then."

Dias looks over to link who is once again shrugging his shoulders.

"fine Poe we can do that one. I guess."

"well old man wait I mean Dias what's the kids name?"

Link then responds to him saying "my name is link thank you very much."

"Link? You got to be kidding me. I mean who in the world would name there son Link? Its so funny. I mean I just say yo Link can you Link the chains together. Its messed up man. You need a new name. lets see how about Killer or pip squeak."

Link looks up at the smirking face of Poe and says "first of all I am not a dog so you cant rename me as you please. Secondly I never knew my mom or dad."

Poe turns to look at Dias then says "sorry kid didn't realize life was that hard for everyone."

Dias reaches over and removes the arrow from the stone wall as he then says "ok Poe get us out of here with out being caught. Can you do that?"

Poe just motions for them to follow him as he goes back to his jail cell. Once there he pushes a block out of the way. He then removes a few smaller ones and says "we have to climb through here then hope to god that the sewer guardian is asleep right now. I have memorized most of the schedules however because of the guards I never have tried to get out on a Friday. As a matter of fact we have about thirty minutes to disappear or get back in our cells other wise we are going to be in a world of trouble."

Dias looked at the brown haired boy then asked him "how do you know what time it is?"

Poe pointed to the cell that link was in and said "see the little bit of light above that cell?"

Both link and Dias looked over to see the slit of light on the wall. Poe continued by saying "that only happens when its one o'clock in the afternoon. At one thirty it becomes more of a oval. Then at two thirty it looks like a rectangle. At four its gone. On Fridays the guards come to check at one thirty then again at two thirty. They then bring food at three fifteen. The last check for the night happens at four fifteen."

Dias looked at Poe with confusion in his eyes. Poe then says "when you get board you start noticing little things. As a thief you need to notice little things so you don't get caught. So when I get board its even worse then when normal people get board. Not to mention its good for me to memorize when I need to be here or not. So I can plane a schedule around it."

Dias nods his head then said "I have only one question left."

"go ahead."

"why do you steal?"

Poe thought for a moment then said "well when I was younger it was taught to me by my family. Then I ran away from home and it became the only way I knew how to survive. Now I guess I do it for the rush and excitement of it all. Anyway we need to get going so lets go and pray to the goddesses we don't run into the guardian."

"wait wouldn't it be better to wait for dark to escape?"

Poe stops to look at link then smiles "no because more times then not the guardian is away during the night. I don't know about you but I would rather have every single knight in all of Hyrule after me then the have to face the guardian again."

"again well what happened the first time?"

Poe smiled then said "lets just say I got lucky because of a big flood coming through Hyrule at the time and the fact that two stupid idiots believed they could sneak into the castle and see princess Zelda."

"wait you mean you let two men die so you could live?"

Poe just nodded as he climbed through the wall. Shaking his head Link followed shortly after Poe as did Dias.

--

There we go a new friend for everyone to love or hate. Let me know what you think of Poe.


	11. trying to escape

Disclaimer- still don't own Zelda. 00

--

The passage way was dark. The ceiling leaked water on the three who where trying to pass. The ground was moist enough to start drenching there cloths.

Link was the first of the three to speak saying "Poe when will we get to stand?"

The only sound that came back from Poe was a single shhh to tell link to be quite. The three crawled on in silence for another thirty minuets. Finally the small tunnel opened up into a large room. As the three stood link took note of the water that poured into this sewer to his left. It flowed further into the dark tunnel. From where the water poured in little bit of light could be see.

Link was about to speak again when a hand quickly covered his mouth. He looked up to see Poe shaking his head while holding a single finger to his mouth. He then motioned for them to follow him. The three started walking into the depths of the blackening tunnel. The tunnel then opend up to another room that was much larger. In this room the water dropped into a large pool in the middle. Then there where three more tunnels that the water could flow to however on this day the water when to the tunnel straight across it. While the other two stayed dry.

As the three got down from there slightly elevated tunnel a large roar was heard. Turning quickly Poe speaks "no no, NO! crap we have to get moving quickly don't fall behind." after saying this Poe runs to the tunnel on the left before Dias is done getting down.

As Link and Dias begin running toward the tunnel they see Poe running back yelling "go back go back."

Link's eyes grow wide as he sees something in the black. A creature he had no idea even existed.

In the black he can make out three legs that are holding up a stout body that looked much like a circle. From the top of the circle he sees three more limbs hanging out in the center of the circle he sees a head sticking up.

As Poe runs by he sees Link is not moving. Quickly he grabs links hands as he yells more "that's not the gaurdian thank the goddesses but he is just as bad. I call him the Gimp."

As link begins running he asks "whats so bad about him?"

As Poe answers him he begins running down the tunnel that has the water running down it. His splashing ecos through out the whole place. He then says to Link "I guess you could say hes like a redead. Only you have to make eye contact with him rather then hear him scream. That and his paralisis lasts over hours."

"how do you know so much about him Poe?"

"lets not go into that right now."

As they run through the water link can hear the calm foot steps of the monster behind them.

As they are running Poe stops suddenly, link not noticing the stop runs straight into Poe.

Looking ahead of them he sees a mighty creature that reminds him of dadango.

He then hears Poe say "crap well boys this is good bye. We have the gimp behind us and the gaurdian in front of us." as Poe is saying this link hears the sound of arrows flying. Above there heads two arrows fly landing perfectly in the eyes of the beast in front of them.

Dias Yells "he will be blind for a bit now lets run past him and use him as a shiled against the gimp."

Dias runs past link and Poe toward the thrashing monster. Just as the beast lifts a leg to swipe at the sound he hears Dias goes into a slide through the water right under the swining leg.

Link deciding to take his chance runs the same way Dias went. As link runs past however he does not need to go into a slide. The giant arm of the beast swings over link as the little boy keeps running.

Poe watches in disbalief when suddenly he hears both Dias and Link yell at him "run Poe run."

Hearing this Poe begins moving his legs as fast as he can. Closing his eyes as he sees the guardian come closer. He lets his feet take full control. As he runs he hears Dias yell "slide dam it."

Hearing the words Poe lets himself fall backwards as he slides with the water. As he stops sliding he feels strong hands grab him as they pull him back up to his feet.

"open your eyes fool. You're the one who has to lead us to where we are going."

Nodding Poe begins running once again down the tunnel.

The tunnel is filled with the sounds of the guardian as it growls and howls. The sound of claws scratching against the stone.

As the reach a dead end Poe turns to the other two and points up saying "well we need to get up to that shaft there. Ok come here Link." link walks over to Poe as he asks "what do you want Poe?"

Grabbing link he lifts him up and asks "can you grab the bar?

Link reaches up as he yells "ya I got it." using all his upper body strength he pulls himself up the wall to grab the next bar up. One after another he pulls himself up the bars till he comes to a cover from below he hears Poe yell "just push it up and to the side."

After a bit all three are out of the sewer. Looking at each other Poe begins to laugh.

"man I thought almost being caught by a guard was a thrill that was way more intense. Now I see why people like to be hero's. it has nothing to do with saving people it's the rush man."

Dias looks at Poe then says "a rush? No that was not a rush. You want to know what a rush is then you need to be caught by seven or so wolfs in the lost woods. If you can get away from that alive then you will know what a rush is."

Poe lets out another laugh as he says "I have now met two people who are more of an adrenalin junkie then I am."

Link falls to the ground holding his chest. He quietly says "Dias my chest is beginning to hurt again."

Reaching in his cloak Dias pulls out a small bottle he then gets on his knees and hands it over to link as he says "there is enough left to hold it back for a bit. At least long enough for us to get to the wagon and get more."

Link takes the small bottle as he quickly downs the contents inside. Taking a moment he lets out a deep breath. Smiling he looks up at Dias as he says "thank you again Dias."

"link there is no need to thank me."

The three begins to silently travel back to the wagon parked in the square. As they arrive Dias notices a guard standing just outside the wagon.

Poe asks "well what's your plan now big guy. You need something from inside don't you?"

Dias smiles as he looks up to Poe who is leaning over him to look at the guard. Dias speaks saying "well Poe I want you to instigate a small riot to distract the guard so I can get into the wagon get what I need."

Poe just shakes his head then tells Dias "its been a while since I have instigated a riot."

"just do it Poe or I will take you to the guard over there and turn out in."

Poe nods his head as he says "hay I said its been a while. I didn't say I wouldn't do it."

Not waiting for Dias to reply Poe slips out into the crowed of people.

As he sees a couple waking hand in hand he smiles. Walking up behind the girl he quickly slaps her on the bottom. The girl that Poe touched lets out a loud squeal. Her boyfriend quickly turns to her as he asks "hun what's the matter?"

"someone touched my butt." turning to look at Poe the man has a raging fire in his eyes. Seeing this Poe says "it was him sir. I watched him do it."

Turning from Poe the man walks a short distance to the man who Poe pointed out. As he gets close he lets his fist fly straight into the other mans jaw. Quickly the three other guys that where around the one who got hit start a fight with the girls boyfriend.

As the fight brakes out Poe lets out a yell saying "there's a fight there's a fight." people from all around women and men alike start crowding around. As they do Poe slips in and out slapping girls bottoms right and left. Each one he touches lets out a yell. Quickly they turn around and begin fighting the guys right behind them.

After a few second Poe has the whole town there fighting each other. As quickly as he cans he darts into the shadows as to not be seen by the few guards who are trying to stop the fighting.

Seeing the ruckus going on the guard outside the wagon runs over to try and stop everyone. Dias watches as he sees Poe once again appear by the wagon with a big smile on his face.

Dias shakes his head as he gets over to the wagon with link by his side. He then tells them "both of you keep watch while I get what I need."

Link and Poe wait for a few minuets as they watch the few guards who are available try and stop the rioting going on.

Link turns to Poe and asks "how did you get them all to do that?"

Shrugging Poe tells him "you have to find someone who is easily provoked. From there get tehn to fight another guy who is around his friends. His friends will then start fighting to protect him. As they all do that just yell fight. Everyone will come around to watch it weather they want to or not. From there get a few more people in the crowd slightly provoked and because of the mood the crowd will start fighting each other. Simple really."

A husky voice comes to the two as Poe finishes his explanation "ok you two lets get out of here for now."

The trio disappear back toward the castle. Once there Link says to the small group "there is a nice field that we can use up the cliff here. The guards never check it because they don't think people can get up there. We can use it for a rest.

The three climb the small cliff to get to the area link had just mentioned. Smiling Dias says "this will be a good place to rest for the night. Not only that but we can watch the guards for a while from here."

Dias looks over as he watches the sun begin to slowly sink into the horizon. Reaching under his cloak Dias pulls out three non see through bottles. Uncorking it he hands one to link another to Poe the last he keeps for himself.

Link watches his bottle as steam begins to rise from it. Smiling he starts sipping the tonic inside. After finishing his bottle Link lays down against the grass to once again quickly fall asleep.

A gentle yet scruffy voice could be heard. "Poe you better get some sleep as well. Tomorrow you and link have a big day. don't worry I will keep watch tonight."

The only reply are snoring sounds.

--

Ok well 11 is finished.


End file.
